No Shadow
by Believe Without Seeing
Summary: Jess has a new book out, No Shadow. No Shadow is about a boy that falls hard for a soulless girl. She denies it, but he knows that in the end they will be together, no matter what destiny says... Lit.
1. Prolouge

**No Shadow**

Disclaimer: NOT. MINE.

A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a chapter fic. Under this new pen name… Please read and tell me what you think. This is like my Prologue…

"They say history is destined to repeat itself.

Is that why you here about so many Cinderella stories?

Is that why people become their parents?

Is that why every girl falls for a bad boy, and most accountants get married?

Is that why they break each others hearts time and time again?

Destiny?

If that was the case he had one thing to say:

Screw destiny."

Jess looked down at what he had written and shook his head. "Screw destiny." Yeah. That was bound to bring some great karma. His character was so sappy… he felt like he was writing a modern day West Side Story.

Cones! That's exactly what he needed. Cones.

There were no cones at 3 in the morning on a Tuesday… Well, Wednesday now.

He glared at the paper in front of him…

"Screw Karma.

Screw anything that said they could never be.

Screw them."


	2. Chapter 1: Absolutely Soulless

**No Shadow**

Disclaimer: I would like to think I own No Shadow, but I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything associated with it.

A/N: So here goes chapter 2 in my weird little fic. Reviews are very very much loved

"_I was the small town boy. Everyone loved me. Not to be cocky, but how could they not? I was cute, charming, smart, and incredibly sweet. I had a steady girlfriend. She was the greatest and I loved her. We were the greatest couple._

_And then that girl came to town._

_She was… No words could really describe what she was._

_Well, I guess a few could:_

_Sexy_

_Bad ass_

_Soulless_

_And she was it for me. The one. She had my heart from the second we kissed… But let's not get ahead of ourselves._

_She was staying with her uncle (indefinitely) and the first nigh she was there, in my small town, my mom threw a "Welcome to Our Little Town" dinner for her._

_She looked at me and I felt on fire._

_She was so rude to everyone that night… except for me._

_My mom hated her._

_My girlfriend hated her._

_Her uncle hated her._

_The whole town hated her._

_She didn't care though. Because like a said before, she was soulless._

_She'd piss everyone around her off for pure joy. Her favorite target seemed to be my girlfriend, Beth. She'd flirt with me right in front of Beth and insult her mercilessly. I think she might have just been messing with my mind._

_She kissed me when I was first with Beth._

_That's when I first fell for her._

_After that I was completely and totally hopeless._

_Beth broke up with me…_

_That's the day the bad girl asked me to be my girlfriend._

_That was the day a completely improbable, most likely impossible, relationship that could never last began._

_That was the best day of my entire life._

_I got the girl._

_We were together, and she was probably the world's worst girlfriend._

_Completely awful._

_But I kept coming stayed with her because I loved her and she was it for me._

_Then, one day, she ran away._

_No note._

_No call._

_No goodbye._

_That's the day I realized she didn't love me. She was playing with me just like a little boy would play with a race car._

_How?_

_That's the one question I repeatedly asked myself._

_How could she do that to me?_

_Well, you probably could have guessed the answer._

_Soulless._

_Jessica Moore was completely and totally soulless. She was careless, awful, bad, cruel, insensitive, mean, immoral, wicked, vicious, and quite possibly evil._

_She had no soul. She had no shadow. But she did have a heart. My heart."_

Jess reread this part of his book and rubbed his temples. No way was he as bad as Jessica Moore. He had a soul, if not he couldn't write about a love sick boy. And also, Rory was not as bad as the by he was writing her character out to be.

Where had that even come from? What had compelled him to write a book about him and Rory?

His own book was making him hate himself. That's just not right.

"Stupid book." Jess cursed at himself, before picking up his pen and continuing to write the world's sappiest novel.


	3. I Could Have

**No Shadow**

**Disclaimer**: Okay, for reals, if I owned Gilmore Girls, first off i'd be one rich teenager, second off, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about what I wanted to happen, I would have made it happen.

**Author's Note:** hey yall, thanks for reviewing!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, but i've been reading all the PDLDs. There are some amazing ones out there... Any way, R and R PLEASE!!! If you do, maybe Jess will dedicate his book to you... Hmm...

* * *

_"According to my mom, I should be thanking the lords of sugar every moment Jessica wasn't in my life. _

_Apparently, she was a bad influence on me and I was better off without her._

_I didn't think so, I knew that soulless women was the love of my life._

_I knew I was the love of hers. _

_She didn't know it, but I did. _

_She'ld like to say she was just messing with my mind the whole time._

_I beilived that at first, but now I know she did love me._

_That's why she left,_

_She was scared,_

_And when the soulles get scared, they run._

_She called me constantly, just to hang up. _

_But I knew it was her. _

_There was no other possibility. _

_The last time she called was the day before my graduation. _

_She talked that time._

_She told me that she had a reason for leaving._

_I told her it was because she loved me. _

_She lied and said that wasn't it, she didn't love me... I heard her mumble "I could have"._

_I called her a lier and hung up the phone. _

_She knew she loved me, of course she did._

_And she did have a soul, it was just hard to find._

_But I found it, and she couldn't stand it._

_She hated that I knew her so well, I hated she knew me so well, too._

_But, hey, that's love._

_Hating and Lying and Destiny._

_Depressing and Hard and Sad._

_But totally worth it" _

Once again, Jess was glaring at his words.

"Okay, no longer do I hate myself, but now I'm confusing my self. Who the hell is who? And here I thought the self help books were supposed to help me see clearer...Thanks a lot Uncle Luke"

"Who are you talking to?" His roommate asked, incredulously.

"Um... No one?" Jess somewhat asked, not wanting to seem like a complete idiot.

"Sure... Do we need to up your prescription?" His roommate teased.

Jess just glared and looked back down at his paper... God, he was insane.


End file.
